1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for forming images, and more particularly to an image forming method and apparatus adapted for use under environment in which the apparatus is connected to host computers via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, serial interfaces, parallel interfaces or the like have been incorporated, as communication means with respect to host computers, in printers according to standard specifications. Recently, with development of networks, interfaces for communicating with host computers via networks have also been incorporated in printers.
Such interfaces enable users to share a printer via a network to which the printer is connected.
Also, users can monitor the status (on-line, offline, under data processing, etc.) of a printer connected to a network from host computers, which are installed at remote locations, via the network, and manage the printer status.
However, the conventional systems for communicating a printer and host computers have had problems below.
Because of a printer being shared by a plurality of users, if one user resets the state of the printer from a remote location when the printer is printing or is about to start printing, the setting of data to be processed by the printer or the initial values of the printer may be written over.
Further, since printing parameters (selection of cassette, the number of copies, etc.) are conventionally set in various types of PDL (e.g., LIPS and PCL), the load on a printer controller is increased and the printer speed is reduced.